Princess Loranella
Princess Loranella, also known as Alpha or Omega by her friends, is the eight-years-old princess of the Beginning and the End, and that's the reason to be called Alpha or Omega. Loranella is the only child of Princess Nature, the lost sister of Princess Celestia (I was going to put cousin, but I got confused). Information Princess Loranella is usually called Lory or Nelly by her best friends, Bello Shinner, Shooting Shield and Mabel Hazel. She was born in a valley called Ice Kingdom. During many years she lived alone only with her Nintendo DS to play. Her favorite game was Pokémon Black and White. She was born with a birthmark that looks like the first letter of the alphabet, Alpha. That's why she's called Alpha, but some of her friends decide to call her Omega, since she knows how to end things like arguments and fights. History Born in the Ice Kingdom, a valley covered in ice, Loranella was the first and only child of Nathanael Harmony Jasper (Unicorn) and Princess Natura (Alicorn). Thus Loranella doesn't know how to interact with other ponies of her age because of living alone and isolated from being an only child. Her birthmark, being so perfect, was a mystery, but Loranella doesn't care much about it. She have lots of friends but her best friends are Hunter, Bello, Munna and Mabel. She won her Pokémon Cap when she was 3-years-old. She got very happy, specially because her father gave it to her. Since then Loranella has never removed it from her head. But, when she was 5, her father went to a war with King Damon (It's an OC), and he never came back. She heard that he was dead, and she got depressed, and she always imagined her father at her side. The worst thing is that she was in the middle of the fight and she saw her father's death. Usually, Loranella have dreams about her father dying, her mother losing her in the sea when they went to surf, and that her mother fought with another alicorn saying that she was her baby. Then Princess Celestia wanted to cut the baby in two and.... oh, I bet you know the story. Abilities Loranella has a very rare blood type called Delta C4 (Los hijos del Crepúsculo - Fanfiction). The blood gives her the ability to perform amazing skills with part of her body. Another thing is that the blood gave her three rings in her eyes, meaning she has the Delta C4. Loranella also has an incredible speed. She have an incledible intelligence, having an IQ of 148. She can feel the waves in her body, and also have the power of the thundershock. Personality Loranella is shy like Fluttershy, but as extrovert as Pinkie Pie when you met her and befrien d her. She isn't much talkativer, and when no one talks to her she decide to play in her Nintendo DS. Loranella is very modest, but she also can be conceited if you put that in her mind. No matter in what situation is, she will always help those in need and will be there for them. She isn't a coward, but very brave and maybe stubborn. Appearence Loranella has white fur with grey traces. Her green eyes, which she got from her father. Her messy curly hair witch she got from her father, tied in a ponytail and put in a cap witch she got from her father, is beautiful in the days of hail. The color of the hair she got from her mother. The birthmark is a mystery, still, but they will try to discover why it is so perfect. Some people say 'baby unicorns have magic surges that come and go', so when she was a baby she had that surges, and when she had it, that mark started glowing red. Her cutie mark means she likes Pokémon and is a master in the game, and that she loves the game. Magic Loranella magic is very stronge making her the level of Star Swirl the Bearded. Thus she can do more spells than Twilight along with an 'age spell' that even Twilight doesn't know. Over a course of eight years Loranella taught her self magic when she was alone at the castle. S he have magic surges all the time, sometimes when she hears an explosion, sometimes when she is fooling around, and sometimes when someone scares her. She knows how to control that surges, but just in a short period of time. When she sneezes, her magic is activated, and she does a powerful and dangerous spell, like an age spell or transform someone into a fruit, animal or plant (like Twilight when a filly, having a magic explosion), but just for a short time. Her magic aura is yellow, but sometimes it turns into pink. Eariler Years When a foal Loranella was very well behaved, but also a troublemaker. As a foal she was just like Pound and Pumpkin Cake, having magic urges and flying around, which made her babysitter, Yara, crazy. She also liked to chew things that weren't food. She was also stubborn, doing things that no one, just Yara, could see. Trivia *Loranella have coulrophobia. When she see a clown she hides in the first place she sees. *Before win her cutie mark, she joined the CMC (Cutie Mark Crusanders), and she still jo in them. *She said she saw Santa Hooves one day visiting her house, and she also said that he wasn't his father because his father was at her side. *She have an Alpha Phoenix, called Geneviéve (which is her voice actor's first name). *All the alicorns have powers: Celestia, the sun, Luna, the moon, Cadence, the love, and Twilight, the magic. Her power is the eclipse: making eclipses is her life. *She is one of the Chosen Ones, along with Patirisu and Napoleón. *She helps the CMC get their cutie marks. *She likes to mimic animals, and her favorite animals are lions and tigers, and her roar is equal to them. Usually, when she roars, she scare the others. *Her first name was going to be Ysabell, but the queen and the king wanted to give her a special name, and Loranella appeared! *She can't do P.E, because when she run too fast she may faint since she has a heart probl em *She likes animes, her favorite ones are Pokémon and Another. *She likes to sing, and is a great singer. *She doesn't like to be called 'princess'. *Her Magic Aura is Yellow. *Her mother wanted to marry another prince, called Prince BlueBlood, but she denied it, and threatened to run away, even if she could get hurt. *When she is angry, like Twilight, her hair turns into fire, but her fire is blue, instead of yellow (the usual). The same thing happens with Napoleón and Bello, but Napoleón's fire is black (and his skin turns into white, since his skin is green) while Bello's hair turns into yellow (the usual) and his skin turns into white too (since his skin is green). *When she's helping Twilight on the library, she have a female-dragon called Barbara. *Loranella always walks with a butter-sock with her, in case of an emergency (idea from Sam from iCarly). *When Loranella is angry, her eyes change from green to red. *Since her mother lost her in the sea one time (yeah, it happened), Loranella can feel the waves in her body. *It is used to know that Loranella can sing Castle of Glass (Linkin Park) in her female voice. Fanfiction Loranella will be a future character in fanfictions. The Upcoming fanfictions written by JullietReviewer are going to be: #The Dark Era: The character, Loranella, will join the CMC and the school of Ponyville in a try to make friends while the parents are in the city, but there are more obstacles than she imagine... #The CMC Return Again!: Loranella find another princesses, some from another kingdoms and some from her valley. But when they're kidnapped, Loranella and the CMC are going to find them no matter what! #Alpha&Omega: Loranella meets a boy called Napoleón, a plebeian, and starts dating him by her parents' back. But they discover that he is na Omega, not na Alpha, and he is also a plebeian, so they forbid Loranella of seeing him or dating him, but Loranella won't give up so easy. #Cuatro Ponis y Uma Niñera!: Jessie is the new Babysitter of the four little troublemakers, Bello, Hunter, Munna and Loranella. What she doesn't know is that these little troublemakers are going to drive her crazy, making a lot of things she can't handle. But there are more things in this story. That was the day she got her cutie mark. Crystal Pony Loranella is shown in The CMC Return Again trying to talk with Cadence about the disappearences, she feels bad and starts fainting many times, until she said a word: Darkness. After all that, she is shown talking with Skyla about their adventures. Quotes "I just wanted to be treated like a normal pony. I don't want to use fancy dresses or go to preachy tea parties. I wanna use what I want and do a sleepover!" "Sometimes, when you think that things can't go more wrong, they go..." "Yeah, it's a Idontknowwhatthisthingdoessoillnameitthis 3000! I created myself. It's a big name, but I'll change it in the future,when I discover what it does." Catchphrase Every character have a catchphrase. Loranella didn't have a catchphrase until she was seven, when she entered with Bello, Hunter, Mabel and Munna in a forest and Barbara, Spike's sister, went with them and said it was dangerous. Then, she won her catchphrase, witch is: "I laugh at the face of danger *laughs*!" Theme Songs Despise her special talent is be good at Pokémon games, she is also a good singer, and have lots of musics she sings. There are some of hers: Angel of Darkness - (Idea by Bello Shinner) Game Over - (Idea by Mabel Hazel) We Go Together - (Idea by Herself, feat. Bello Shinner) Kyomu Densen (Official Theme) - (Idea by Herself) The last one, Kyomu Densen, was created since her father was in Japan and sang many sings of Japan to her, then she learned Japanese and sang this music to her friends. Category:Mare Category:Female Category:Royalty Category:Alicorn Category:Pony Category:Foal